Gambit
Must See Episodes * Day of Reckoning I * Day of Reckoning II * Stuff of Villains * Impact * Cajun Spice Personality Gambit is cunning, smart, tricky, manipulative, and sneaky. Despite all this, he seems to have a good heart deep down and even a bit of a conscience. Gambit can be prone to sarcastic outbursts when annoyed or stressed out, and he can make a good quip here and there. He would sometimes rather talk a problem out then fight, depending on the situation. It was never shown whether Gambit was flirtatious or even romantic, but it's very clear, Gambit's a powerful mutant, but also is an expert thief and has a charm that the other Acolytes lack. He's a master of witty one-liners and has an abundance of charisma and self-confidence. Physical appearance Remy (Gambit) is tall and very masculine shaped with a v-shaped torso, broad shoulders, long muscular legs, square jaw and clearly defined muscles and abs. He has brown hair in a bowl cut (though it could be longer without the cowl) and red irises with black sclera. Normally, in Day of Reckoning Part Two Gambit also has brown pupils with white sclera, but this was an animation error. Remy is usually seen in a navy uniform, with a maroon strip on the front and back running down both legs, that is left a little unzipped at the front. It has rolled-up sleeves. With this, Remy wears a belt, fingerless gloves with silver wristlets, silver boots and his favorite accessory: His brown trench coat. Remy also wears a cowl on his head that seems to extend to underneath his uniform. Remy is never without his staff and trademark playing cards. He has an extremely, good-looking face and is considered one of the most handsome males in the series. Powers Gambit has the ability to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to pure light, pink-colored, kinetic energy, thus “charging” that item with highly-explosive results. Gambit prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw, although Gambit has been shown to use his power on a city bus, causing an enormous explosion. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object: The larger it is, the more time it takes to charge. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Gambit can also use his mutant abilities to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy; for example, he can charge his Bo staff with enough kinetic energy and power to level a house. Early Life Remy Lebeau’s life is wrought with various complications. He is an orphan and there are no reliable records as to who his birth parents are. The earliest insight into Remy’s life are the adoption papers that were signed by Jean-Luc, who took him in when he was less than a year old, and raised him in New Orleans. Season 3 A thief from Cajun country, Gambit was unveiled as one of Magneto’s Acolytes, and seemed to take particular interest in Rogue from the moment they met. He did whatever Magneto asked him to, and no one but the two of them ever knew why. He helped Magneto try to defeat Apocalypse, but after his "death" Gambit'' went solo.'' * The Stuff of Heroes The President gives a speech saying that the X-Men have been cleared of all charges and that the real villain behind the Sentinel fiasco, Trask, has been jailed. He says that everyone should be more open minded about mutants and that from now on they should be free of any prosecution. Season 4 Remy later returned and kidnapped Rogue, taking her to New Orleans and offering her a chance of freedom from the X-Men. After they run into Julien, and get into a tussle with people who were holding Gambit’s father captive, Gambit used Rogue’s absorbed knowledge of the people who attacked them to try and free his own adopted father. Initially angry that she had been used once again, Rogue gives him some harsh advice but still leaves him to go back with the X-men. Telling him she doesn't care what he does. Months later Xavier’s gets a small glimpse into the future shows that Gambit later did join his team. After the fight with Apocalypse Remy is seen to be standing next to Rogue for a group picture. Notes Gambit is an Orphan. Was controlled by Mesmero to break into a building and steal a key. The first time we hear Gambit speak The Stuff of Villains Gambit seems to have an interest in Rogue, even to the point he kidnapped her to New Orleans. When Rogue was mind-controlled he refused to fight; he would only block her attacks. When Charles Xavier saw a vision of the future, he saw Gambit as a member of the X-Men - Rogue and the others still wearing the same outfits as the series, and Jean was present. In other shots (after the Phoenix incident), the X-Men wore new, darker uniforms. In those shots he saw Rogue flying and without any gloves, and presumably wearing Gambit's coat. Gambit himself was absent in these shots. In the comics Gambit has a wife, who he left after he was exhaled when he was 19, after killing her brother in a fight when he announced he had married his sister, Bella. In the comics Gambit has not been an Acolyte, but he has been a Horseman. He also has a good friendship with Jubilee and X-23. In the comics Gambit and Rogue have a on again of again relationship. Appearances Other faces of the Gambit Uncanny_remy.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-Treme_X-men_-_Gambit_II.png|'X-Treme X-Men' (2001-2004) X-Treme_X-men_-_Gambit.png|'X-Treme X-Men' (2001 −2005) New_X_-_Remy.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) X-Men_Phoenix-_Gambit.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Home_to_Remy_(Reality_Jumper)_-_Remy.png|'New Exiles' Reality Jumper (2008) Age_of_X_-_Remy.png|'Age X' (2011) X-Men-Remy.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_-_remmy.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_Dark_Gambit.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Legacy_-_Remu.png|'X-men Legacy' (2008- +) Orgins_-_Remy.png|'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' (2009) X-Men_Show-_gambit.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Gambit.png|'Wolverine and the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Gambit.png|'X-Men Ledgens' (2004) Ledgens_II_-_remmy.png|'X-Men Ledgens II' (2005) X-Men Destiny .Gambit.jpg|X-Men Destiny Video Game (2011) Lego Marvel Super Heroes .Gambit..png|Lego Marvel Superheroes Video Game (2013) Category:Characters Category:Magneto's Brotherhood Category:Rogue & Remy Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Thieves Guide